


Colours

by AnyaCronos



Category: Watchmen (2009), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Drawing, Gay Male Character, Homosexuality, M/M, Male Homosexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:13:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8341207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaCronos/pseuds/AnyaCronos
Summary: Dan x Adrian





	

So, here we are, again.  
This time I chose to publish another Adrian / Dan, but this time there were some problems.  
What kind of problems?  
Well, I usally color designs whit watercolor, but this time I chose to use pastels. So, scanner is a terrible enemy for this type of coloring. I used photoshop to try to save the situation, and as usual, the situation degenerated.  
So I decided to publish two "special editions" (old-style and Universe-style) and the scanner version with two photos of the original design compared (and in my defense)  
I hope you appreciate!

 

Old-style version

 

Universe version

 

 

THANKS SCANNER -.-

 

Here the photo of the drawing

 

 


End file.
